mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Presley
Presley is the commissioner of the Portia branch of the Commerce Guild. Originally from Walnut Groove, Presley was a famous Builder in Portia, working his way up to become the commissioner. He works alongside Antoine, the secretary of the Commerce Guild, and helps new Builders obtain their builder's license. Presley first welcomes the player to Portia after their arrival and shows them to their Pa's abandoned workshop. Presley helps the player settle in and to obtain their builder's license. Biography Originally born in Walnut Groove, Presley came to Portia with his parents when he was still a young boy. Always looking out for the people around him, Presley was well liked and quickly became a famous Builder through hardwork and perseverance. When he finally hung up his gears, he became the commissioner of the Portia branch of the Commerce Guild. Background Presley was born on Summer of Day 23 in Walnut Groove. When he was a young boy, he and his parents moved to Portia. Presley became a famous Builder, then became the commissioner of the Portia branch of the Commerce Guild. Physical appearance Presley has short black hair and a has a mustache closely resembling a handlebar mustache. He wears a blue business suit with a yellow tie and white shirt. He has blue jeans and brown dress shoes. He wears a glasses with gold-colored rims. Social Chat Spar Presley is eligible for sparring. RPS Presley is eligible for Rock, Paper, Scissors. The daily count to play is three games. Relationship Perks ;Associate :1 extra reputation point after completing a commission ;Buddy :2 extra reputation point after completing a commission ;Friend :3 extra reputation point after completing a commission ;Good Friend :5 extra reputation point after completing a commission Preferences Data taken from game assets, game version 7.0100427. Listed values are without The Giver skill (which gives an extra 1-2 points). All other items will default to Neutral (+1). Food preferences *Likes seafood *Likes tea *Dislikes meat Play Dining ;Talk about favorite foods *"I don't eat a lot of meat since I just don't like the taste." *"I love to eat fish!" ;Ask about work *(How's the Commerce Guild going?) **"We're getting more and more commissions everyday. More folks are finding things that they can sell, buy, or order through our guild network. I am satisfied." *(What is it like to work with Antoine?) **"Antoine is very precise, he's very, very good at his work. Most of the time, he'll complete a task before I even have to ask." Sitting on the bench ;Casual talk *"Ever been to Walnut Groove? They have some great artisans there." *"I visit a lot of places due to work, but my home city of Walnut Groove and Portia are still my two favorite places." ;Compliment *(Thanks for taking care of me!) **"You're welcome! It's my responsibility to a friend, as well as to the Guild, to help you become a great Builder." *(You work so meticulously, I guess that's your secret to success.) **"And a lot of luck!" ;What type of gifts do you like? *"I like to eat fish. People say that those who eat fish can get smarter, what do you think? Hahah!" *"Having a warm cup of tea while working is a really nice thing." Schedule On Sundays: 9:00 - 15:00 Listening to Lee in the Church of the Light Dialogue Gallery Presley.jpg Category:Characters